Resins are used for various applications such as a part of an automobile, a helmet, a part of an electric device, a part of a spinning machine, a toy or a pipe due to their excellent processability and properties such as tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, heat resistance and impact resistance.
Particularly, resins for home interior accessories, parts of automobiles and toys are required to be environment-friendly and have excellent scratch resistance because they are in direct contact with a human body. However, resins are generally decomposed by oxygen in the air, ozone and light and easily changed in color when exposed to an external environment over a certain period of time. In order to improve the poor weather resistance and strength of the resins, a coating or plating process has been applied to the resins. However, such a coating or plating process can degrade efficiency and economic feasibility of a manufacturing process of resins or generate toxic materials during the process or disposal of a resin product.
Accordingly, various methods have been suggested to improve characteristics such as scratch resistance, heat resistance and weather resistance of resins without using a coating or plating process. For example, a method of adding an inorganic particle to resins has been suggested to improve physical properties such as wear resistance and hardness of resins. However, the method may deteriorate the processability of a resin and impact strength and brilliance characteristics.